


His Cousin's Wedding

by CreativaArtly019981103



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativaArtly019981103/pseuds/CreativaArtly019981103
Summary: Superman gets invited by his cousin to be the best man at her wedding. The only thing is, he doesn't know the groom that well at all as he and Kara live in a different time: the future.





	1. The Invitation

It is just a normal day at Justice League headquarters when a mailman busts through the door with a letter for Superman. "Letter for Mr. Superman," says the mailman. "It's from your cousin." 

"Kara!" exclaims Superman as he goes over and takes the letter from the postman before wiping his mind and sending him on his way. He then tears it open and begins to read. "Dear Kal, Brainy and I have agreed that you should be our best man. I know you don't really know him that well, but he's really sweet. Besides, I want you to be our best man. You're family, Clark. You being at my special day would mean the world today. One other thing, on top of being best man, I also want you to walk me down the aisle. Sincerely, your cousin, Kara." 

As he finishes the letter, he hears a peep from Wonder Woman as she enters the room. "What you got there, Kal-El?" asks the Amazon Princess. 

"It's a letter from Kara," Superman responds. "She wants me to be at her wedding, not only as best man, but she also wants me to walk her down the aisle as I'm the only family she has left." 

"Then go, you'll enjoy it," responds Dianna with a smile. 

"You're right," responds Kal-El. "I'll head out this afternoon." 

Later that day, Kal-El zooms into the future and to the plant Colu where he is soon greeted in a massive hug by Kara. "I'm so glad you could make it, cos," she says with a smile. 

"And I'm glad you asked me to be a part of your special day, Kara," he responds with a smile. "Both as best man and the person to walk me down the aisle." 

"So am I," he responds as he continues to hold her close to him. He has missed her more than he could ever imagine.


	2. New Family Ties

That night at dinner, Kal sits down awkwardly across from his cousin and her fiancée. "Why so awkward, Clark?" asks Kara worried. "What's wrong?" 

"Just can't believe you're growing up and getting married is all," responds Kal as a tear forms in his eye. He then begins eating his dinner. The others do the same. 

"Do you not like Brainy?" Kara inquires. 

"Enough!" responds Clark. "I don't know him, and honestly, don't trust him or his family ties. His kind tried to kill me, Kara." 

"He's not like the other Brainiacs," responds Kara. "I promise you." 

"Okay," responds Clark, "I trust you." 

"How about we do this?" suggests Kara. "Why don't the three of us hang out a bit tonight, so the two of you can get to know each other and learn to get along better? What do you say?" 

"Okay," responds Kal. "Anything for you, cos." 

A few hours later, dinner ends and the three go and hang out and watch the star fall together. There, Kal and Brainy get to talking and learn about each other's shared favorite activities, hobbies, and more. Maybe this won't be as bad as he first thought after all. 

For the rest of the night, the three continue to watch the star fall until the sun rises on Colu. That morning, Kara then spends some quality one on one time with her cousin. "So he wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?" 

"Yeah, he was really nice. I wasn't expecting that. I see why you love him so much, cos. I'm happy for you, I really am." 

"Awe, thanks, cos," responds Kara as she gives him a hug. "And I'm glad you're our best man and the one to walk me down the aisle."


End file.
